


Seeing Double

by Beammeupbroadway



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted The Lost Legacy (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Just gals being pals, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: Set after Asav throws Chloe and Nadine into the aquaduct, Nadine is concerned and an awkward first kiss ensues.





	Seeing Double

“-azer”

“Frazer!”

Chloe groaned as she pried her eyes open, becoming more aware as seconds passed of the throbbing pain in her head. The first thing to come into focus was a pair of warm, concerned eyes staring back at her. She could feel a hand gently rubbing up and down her arm.

“You okay?”

Chloe scrunched her eyes shut, trying to block out the pulsating. Realizing this was fruitless she sighed and glanced around the room to try and get to grips with her surroundings, which were currently upside down and swimming before her eyes. 

“Yeah, Think so.”

She tried to sit up, gasping as sensation returned to the rest of her body and she felt a sharp jolt of pain from her side. 

“Hey! Take it easy.”

Nadine steadied her, with one hand on her shoulder and another wrapped around her waist.

“You’ve been out almost half an hour.”

“Half an hour?” 

No wonder she had a bitch of a headache, and probably concussion to boot. She started to stretch out feeling for any other possible injuries, when it suddenly occurred to her-

“Shit, Asavs got the disc! We’ve gotta get going-”

Chloe used Nadine to push herself up, wobbling as she clambered onto her feet.

“Hey, relax all right?”

Nadine kept her hold on Chloe as she swayed on her feet. Letting out a deep sigh, she relented. Leaning into Nadine and letting her eyes fall shut. All the tension she had been holding evaporated as they stood there for a moment. The only sound was their breathing and nearby water running, as she allowed herself to just enjoy the moment and block out the pain coming from all sides. After a few minutes Nadine let out a small cough and Chloe looked up, realizing just how close their faces were to one another. Her gaze drifted from her eyes down to her lips as she played with an idea in her head.

“Chloe? Are you oka-”

Nadine was cut off as Chloe leaned in to press her lips to hers, except it didn’t go exactly as anticipated. She instead had managed to press her lips hard against Nadine’s ear, missing by quite a bit. She burst into laughter, clutching onto Nadine’s shoulder, who was looking at her completely bewildered at what had just occurred. It took her a moment to catch on, before she let out a low chuckle.The two were laughing and holding onto each other. After a minute passed, Chloe reached up to wipe her eye.

“Sorry, that fall must have messed me up more than I thought.”

“You’re telling me?”

Nadine smirked and moved her hand from Chloe’s shoulder to her cheek, pulling her in for a deep kiss, on the lips this time. Chloe’s hand grasped at the back of her neck to pull her in further, as their lips moved with each other they held onto each other tightly. Eventually they broke away, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together. The first to pull away was Chloe, rolling her shoulders and moving her hand back to her side as she winced in pain from the movement. 

“It’s good to have you back”

Nadine stood with her hands on her hips, smiling amused at her. Chloe looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“There’s- There’s two of you now, right?”

“Ja” Nadine deadpanned. 

Chloe chuckled, brushing herself off and checking her gun was still in it’s holster.

“Right, Let’s go and get our disc.”

She started up the stairs as Nadine followed behind, observing carefully. She really does have a nice arse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> It's my first story for this pair and I'm trying to get the hand of the characters so sorry if anything was a bit OOC!  
> This was written from an anon prompt on tumblr "How about a sloppy first kiss with Nadine/Chloe?" I hope this was okay!  
> My tumblr is Beammeupbroadway.tumblr.com , come say hi and talk to me about my favourite treasure hunting girlfriends.


End file.
